


Dangan Ronpa iPod Shuffle Challenge

by Know_Your_Paradoxes



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I've Fallen Into Rare Pair Hell And I Refuse to Get Up, Inspired by Music, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Please Kill Me, Random Song Challenge, Rare Pairings, Shuffle Challenge, help me, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_Your_Paradoxes/pseuds/Know_Your_Paradoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm writing short one-shots for EVERY single pairing in Dangan Ronpa. Yep, that's right. All 256 of them. Lord help me.</p><p>Table of Contents here: http://pastebin.com/snUjHms6</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Eight Sins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Meme Lords](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Meme+Lords), [everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyone/gifts).



> Alright, y'all. Welcome to Hell. I'll be your tour guide.
> 
> RULES OF THE CHALLENGE:
> 
> 1.) You MUST use whatever song comes up first, no skipping allowed.  
> 2.) You have the length of the song to write a short one shot for each pairing. As soon as the song is done, you can only continue writing if you were in the middle of a sentence.  
> 3.) EVERY PAIRING must be used.

**Song: _"Thistle and Weeds"_ by Mumford and Sons.**  
**Pairing:** **Ishimondo. (Kiyotaka/Mondo) (Regular OTP)**

"Bro, why would you do this? HOW could you do this?" Kiyotaka asked, no longer trying to hide the tears that were falling down his face. He couldn't hold them in any longer. He was so frightened that someone like Mondo could so something like this to someone as innocent as Chihiro.

Mondo shook his head. "I'm sorry. I know that what I've done is unforgivable. I really mean it, I'm so sorry. Please, just... can you find in your heart to forgive me?"

Kiyotaka closed his eyes, feeling his knees give out as he fell to the floor, unable to stand anymore. He had truly loved Mondo, as more than just a brother, and yet, here they were. And he was about to be executed for a murder that shouldn't have happened. He was going to die for something as minor as a temper tantrum that happened to result in a casualty. "I can't forgive you, because you haven't done anything wrong."

"Bro-" Mondo began to say, but Kiyotaka cut him off.

"You couldn't have done it! I know you! You never would've done this! You're not capable of doing something so... so HORRIBLE! Please, just don't go! I... I love you, Bro!"

Mondo's eyes widened, as though he were shocked.

And then they closed, as he hung his head in simple resignation. "I loved you too. But I've gotta go."

"Now then, I've prepared a VERY SPECIAL PUNISHMENT!"

* * *

**Song:**   _ **"Car Radio"**_ **by Twenty One Pilots.  
Pairing: Maiwada. (Sayaka/Mondo)**

Sayaka had been afraid of asking Mondo to ride on his motorcycle, but today, she was feeling pretty bold.

Her heartbeats were the only thing she could hear as the two rode, save for the wind blowing against her ears. She couldn't stand the silence of it all. There was no music in the air, no words from Mondo... nothing.

Her boyfriend was laser focused on his driving, and that meant that there wasn't anything that she could do to make him talk to her. She suddenly felt her heart pick up its pace, as she began to sweat. She was afraid. She was terrified of being on this motorcycle. She was terrified and she couldn't tell Mondo this because he wouldn't listen to her.

"M-Mondo!" she yelled, hoping that her voice could pierce the sounds of the wind.

"What is it?!" he yelled back in response.

"Can you stop this thing, please?! I'm scared!"

He immediately turned his eyes to the road and kept driving until he saw the clearing to a small roadside path. The two immediately got off of his bike and sat at the rest stop.

"Are you alright?" he asked, a hand on her shoulder.

Her hands were still shaking, but she nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. Thank you. I'm glad you took me with you on your ride today."

He nodded, and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Alright, we're going to stay here until you're okay to ride back, because I can't really get us back without my bike."

* * *

**Song: _"Only"_** **by Nicki Minaj ft. Drake & 'Lil Wayne.  
Pairing: Junkura. (Junko/Sakura)**

Junko walked into the training room with a confident smirk on her face. She was about to woo the fuck out of Sakura Oogami, and she was about to show her just how much of a bad bitch she could be.

She looked to Sakura, who was sweating in her tight sparring robes. Junko was about to work up a sweat just from staring at her.

"Hello, Enoshima-san. Are you here to train as well?" Sakura asked.

Junko nodded. "Yeah. Care to spar with me, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. "Um, are you sure? I mean, I hit pretty hard, and nobody has been able to keep up with me, save for Ikusaba-san." She looked actually shocked that Junko would want to spar with her.

"Yes, I'm sure! Now, please get ready to have your ass kicked!" She gave an innocent giggle, but her thoughts were anything but.

The two got into position. "Shall I be the first to strike, Sakura-chan?"

"Go ahead."

Junko channeled all of her practice that she had worked in with Mukuro, and began to formulate a strategy. After all, she was going to have to learn to fight her if she was going to get her to go into the memory loss chamber.

"Is that robe tight enough? Because I'm hoping for a wardrobe malfunction."

* * *

**Song: _"Sweet and Low"_ by Augustana.  
Pairing: NaeSaki. (Makoto/Chihiro)**

Makoto's limbs trembled. He couldn't believe that he and the others had survived the horror that had occurred at Hope's Peak.

And he was surprised that he had managed to see Chihiro's smiling face throughout the entire ordeal of the Mutual Killings.

Sure, it came at the sacrifice of Aoi Asahina, but, Makoto was glad to see Chihiro.

"We made it, didn't we?" he asked, with a shy but happy smirk on his face. His light brown eyes fixed onto Makoto's light green, and he felt his heart skip a step.

Makoto nodded. "Y-Yeah! We did it!" He began to exclaim happily, pulling Chihiro into an embrace.

Chihiro let out a surprised but giddy yelp in response to Makoto's hands wrapping around his waist. "Woohoo! We survived!" he added, in between laughter.

"Will you promise me something?" Makoto asked, whispering into his ear.

"Anything."

"Will you promise me that no matter what, we're not going to ever be alone after this? Will you stay with me until the end?"

Chihiro was taken aback, but gave a firm nod.

* * *

**Song: _"Perfect"_ by Hedley.  
Pairing: MaiKawa. (Sayaka/Toko)**

Touko couldn't believe it. She had never imagined in her wildest dreams that she could manage to woo someone as beautiful and perfect as Sayaka Maizono.

And she also couldn't believe that she was the one breaking Sayaka's heart, rather than the other way around.

"Fukawa-chan, y-you... you really feel this way? You're sure that you want to break up with me?" Sayaka's big blue eyes were full of sadness and shock, and those eyes would've normally been enough to make Touko fall back into her arms, had she not managed to build up her resolution.

Touko gave a nod. "I'm s-sorry. But w-why would you e-ever want to be with s-someone like me? I-I'm horrible and filthy. You d-deserve someone much better t-than me."

Sayaka shook her head. "Nobody's perfect, Fukawa-chan. I'm not perfect. You aren't perfect. But those imperfections are why I love you so much. You make me feel less lonely. We both are broken and sad, and we have shortcomings, but together, we ARE perfect."

Touko shook her head in response. "N-No, you don't understand."

"Don't leave, please! I'm trying!"

With that, she turned on her heel and walked away.

* * *

**Song: _"Dangerous Woman"_ by Ariana Grande.  
Pairing: MukuCeles. (Mukuro/Celestia)**

Celes's lipstick was smudged on her face. Mukuro's breaths came hard and heavy, and she wasn't sure what she was even doing. She couldn't even believe that she was in this situation.

Her fingers were travelling across her forearms, leaving goosebumps as they traveled. Mukuro pulled Celes back towards her into another fiery kiss.

Their mouths collided in a fit of passion, tongues fighting for dominance, neither one willing to give up that easily.

When Celes pulled away, she noticed that her hands were pulling at the buttons of Mukuro's shirt. A blush made its way to her face, and she looked up at Celes, who was wearing the cockiest smirk she had ever seen.

"T-This is dangerous. W-What if-"

"I don't give a damn what could happen, Mukuro. Shut up and let it happen."

The handiwork on her shirt was impressive, and it was on the floor within the next ten seconds. Celes's hands traveled back to the back of Mukuro's head, pulling her into another passionate kiss.

Mukuro felt embarrassed and confident at the same time.

She felt... dangerous.

* * *

**Song: _"Gibberish"_ by MAX ft. Hoodie Allen.  
Pairing: KuwaHina. (Leon/Aoi)**

Leon was completely losing it. His words were blurring together.

Aoi had figured out that he was seeing three other girls on the side. "Well, Leon? Are you going to just stand there like an idiot, or are you going to explain this to me?" Her eyebrows raised.

"B...bbbbbut you have it all wrong!"

Aoi rolled her eyes. "You've got about 1 more minute to convince me NOT to throw you out."

Leon couldn't form any complete sentences anymore. What was he going to do?

"W-w-w-w-w-w-well, you were always the one to instigate the relationship! I-I tried to make it a friends with benefits thing, and YOU were the one that insisted! I just thought we had a no strings attached thing going!"

"Are you really being serious right now?" Aoi asked.

"YES!" he yelled.

She put her hands to her hips. "Really? We've never even had sex, and you're trying to say that."

He gulped.

"Get the hell out of my room."

* * *

**Song: _"In For the Kill (Skrillex Remix)"_ by La Roux.  
Pairing: Byakuro. (Byakuya/Mukuro)**

Byakuya Togami was a very... strange person, Mukuro had decided.

He was a naturally hot-headed person, and she was as well, which made being his girlfriend pretty hard for her.

Their chemistry was undeniable, that much was sure. She could feel sparks between them, at least physically. They were made for one another in that regard, at least. They made everything work.

But emotionally, that was a completely different story. They couldn't be bothered to agree on almost ANYTHING, and they were both so stubborn that they couldn't ever really reach any sort of compromise.

But when they were together, everything was electric.

Mukuro sometimes wanted to fucking kill him. She hated him so much sometimes that she wished that she could just end it and be done. Byakuya was an asshole, and she had enough of his bullshit at the worst times.

During the best times, she was hiding her seething rage behind gritted teeth and a smile. She couldn't fucking stand this guy.

Yet whenever they kissed, or he held her hand, she could feel dynamite. It was simply exquisite, the way that he made her feel sometimes. While yes, he was an asshole and she couldn't stand him, they were somehow perfect for one another.

And yet, she had had enough on one particular night and that was it.

She had truly cared about him, for what it was worth.

She killed him anyway.


	2. Collection 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Song: _"Spectrum"_ by Boyinaband ft. MangaMinx  & Cryaotic.  
Pairing: Fujimaru. (Chihiro/Kiyotaka)**

Chihiro had came out to Kiyotaka the week before. He admitted that he was in love with him that morning.

"I... I'm sorry. I know that this is weird. But I promise that there's nothing wrong with me. I'm not broken. I'm perfectly fine, because I was born this way, and I know that you might believe otherwise. But I'm not broken, Ishimaru."

There were tears in Chihiro's eyes. He couldn't believe that he was doing this. First, he had admitted to someone who had the most traditional values that he was homosexual. And now he was telling that same person that he was in love with HIM.

Kiyotaka shook his head. "That's not what I'm worried about, Fujisaki. I care about you, and... maybe I feel that way for you as well."

Chihiro's eyes widened and his mouth turned into a tiny 'o' in surprise. "Really? Ishimaru, you..."

Kiyotaka's lips turned into a smile, and he nodded. "Yes, I really do. I mean it."

Their fingers laced together. "It's going to be okay."

* * *

**Song: _"Angel of Small Death and the Codeine Scene"_ by Hozier.  
Pairing: EnoKawa. (Junko/Touko)**

Touko knew all about Junko Enoshima. She had always been a seductive mistress that manipulated everyone for her own benefit. She was a fickle person that used anyone to make her feel better. Despair, she called it.

And that still didn't stop Touko from falling in love with her.

"You're a-a-a horrible person," Touko said, in between kisses. Junko shrugged and pulled her back in.

She had laid her heart in front of Junko Enoshima, and Junko had taken it and withered it away. She was the devil, but Touko couldn't let go of her. She still cared about her, and she hated every second of it.

But damn, was she good in bed.

Touko woke up one morning and there was a note there.

"Dear Touko-chan, I want you to experience the despair I feel every day of my life. You might not see me for a while. Love you! ~ Enoshima"

She simply rolled her eyes.

However, Touko couldn't help but feel the feeling of despair creeping up on her anyway.

* * *

**Song: _"WILD"_ by Troye Sivan.  
Pairing: Naesaba. (Makoto/Mukuro)**

Mukuro hated every second of being in love with Makoto Naegi.

She knew that he would never care about her the way that she cared about him. She was hopelessly in love, and he would never notice her the way she wanted him to. He was still pining for Kyouko Kirigiri, and she couldn't fucking stand it. Sometimes, she wished that Kyouko was out of the picture, but she could never bring herself to do anything to her.

Makoto was driving her insane.

The two were walking home from school, and he had suggested that they hold hands, because his hands were cold, and he couldn't stick them in his pockets for some unknown reason.

"Makoto, I should tell you something," Mukuro began.

He stopped and she took in a deep breath before continuing. "I really really like you. You make me feel butterflies in my stomach, and you're driving me wild. I care about you so much, and I can't... I can't bear to see you stare at Kyouko."

Makoto looked a bit flustered, but he gave a small smile. "Mukuro, I don't stare at her like THAT. Sometimes I just lose my sense of self, and I just happen to stare off. I care about you too."

"You drive me wild."

* * *

**Song: _"Fat Lip"_ by Sum 41.  
Pairing: Leondo. (Leon/Mondo)**

Leon and Mondo had been inseparable since they had been waiting outside the Headmaster's office together the first time.

Others had seen their relationship as brotherhood, others as simple best friendship, and yet others saw different potential in their interactions, choosing to wear "shipping goggles of sorts".

Such as Aoi Asahina.

"You two are so adorable!" she cooed, with a big smile on her face.

Sakura shrugged, and the two walked away afterward.

Leon rolled his eyes. "Whatever. We're not together, right?"

Mondo shrugged. "I mean, we could be."

"What? Why?"

"Another way to stick it to the man, I guess?"

Leon pondered this for a second before saying, "Alright, I suppose. I mean it'll make me hotter with girls. Sure, why the hell not?"

* * *

**Song: _"Hello Monsta"_ by Boyinaband ft. MangaMinx  & Markiplier.  
Pairing: NaeKawa. (Makoto/Touko)**

Makoto had never been more frightened in his entire life.

Here in front of him stood the most frightening person he had ever seen - Genocider Syo. A serial killer that was notorious for murdering young men and basically crucifying their bodies.

And he was their next target.

Makoto had ran as soon as he saw their eyes. "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" he yelled, knocking a lamp over in his path.

He couldn't believe that someone as shy and harmless as Touko Fukawa could have such a violent split personality. Syo was definitely not something to be messed with. "PLEASE, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Syo kept in pursuit, however.

The headlines the next day featured a story all about Makoto Naegi, and how his death was now one of countless others.

Ironically enough, for someone pegged as Ultimate Luck.

* * *

**Song: _"Twerk It Like Miley (Hedegaard Remix)"_ by Brandon Beal.  
Pairing: MaiShima. (Sayaka/Junko)**

Junko had a special way of intoxicating the girls around her.

For Sayaka, it happened around the second double shot of vodka.

"WOOHOO!" she exclaimed, her words slurred. "OH SNAP! THIS IS MY SONG!" She grabbed Junko's hand and led her to the dancefloor. Her temperature was at least three degrees higher than her natural, Junko noted.

Sayaka was an amazingly good dancer, given her training as an Idol singer. And she was surprisingly good at twerking, Junko noticed.

Everyone was staring at her, half with twinkles in their eyes, others with hands covering up embarrassing erections. Neither one of them seemed to care much about their openness, but for completely juxtaposing reasons.

Sayaka kept going, and Junko felt her heart beginning to race. The despair Sayaka would feel at being involved in a celebrity scandal would be almost too much for her to bear. It was going to be amazing seeing her go completely unhinged. Sayaka was already so fragile, just this single scandal would be enough to drive her off the deep end, at least Junko was pretty sure.

The next morning, Sayaka woke with a horrible headache, and she was next to a completely naked Junko Enoshima.

This was bad.

Her phone was going off, and she had received too many Twitter notifications to count.

What the hell had HAPPENED last night, anyway?

* * *

**Song: _"Dance, Dance"_ by Fall Out Boy.  
Pairing: LeoSaya. (Leon/Sayaka)  <\-- typical OTP**

It was the annual Hope's Peak Fall Formal, and Sayaka had had so much fun dancing around with her friends, but she felt like she was neglecting her date, Leon.

However, he seemed preoccupied in something.

She walked over to him once the band came offstage. "Hey, you wanna dance with me when the next band comes up?" she asked, a smile on her face.

He looked around frantically. "See, doll, normally, I'd LOVE to, but I really have to get onstage now."

"Why?" Sayaka seemed genuinely confused as to why Leon would need to go onstage.

"Because I'm performing, sweetheart," he answered, a sly smirk gracing his features.

Sayaka's face lit up. "Oh my Gosh! I'm so proud!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "You're going to be amazing! Just remember all of the technique I taught you, and you should be fine."

He nodded. "I gotta go! Love you!" He gave her a peck on the cheek before heading up.

"Good luck! Break a leg!"

* * *

**Song: _"Hollaback Girl"_ by Gwen Stefani.  
Pairing: CelesHina. (Celestia/Aoi)**

Aoi had invited Celes to her track practice, thinking nothing of it. She had been pretty excited about it, and she had waved to Celes every time she passed her. Celes would wave back.

She was hiding how flustered she was seeing Aoi run.

But she knew that admitting these sorts of feelings for someone of Aoi Asahina's status and values would be hard.

So after practice, Celes met her at the bleachers. "Hey, that was really impressive. How many laps ahead were you?"

Aoi shrugged, unable to catch her breath. Sweat was rolling off her forehead, and her white t-shirt clung to her body rather nicely, in Celes's opinion. However, her bra was still well-concealed, to Celes's dismay.

"Um, well, I wanted to talk to you. I think I really like you, Asahina."

Aoi gave a smile. "Really? That's really coincidental, because that's why I invited you here!"


End file.
